


Aren't you forgetting something?

by GeneticallyEnhancedPotato



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anyone who finds the reference earns a high five, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, This Is STUPID, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneticallyEnhancedPotato/pseuds/GeneticallyEnhancedPotato
Summary: As we say in France, "l'arroseur arrosé". Casual spiderbyte, if I dare. Implied nsfw but no real smut.





	Aren't you forgetting something?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted on my half broken phone, let me know if you see any typos that I missed because of the huge crack on my screen (or because I'm a Baguette who doesn't actually write that good in English, lol)
> 
> Casual spiderbyte is my life essence, I need more content. There is a reference hidden there, somewhere, and if someone finds it, ya earn a high five, hon hon hon.

Sombra couldn’t stop looking at her Widowmaker, who was running around the room trying to find and put on her clothes. She was quite beautiful, frantically searching for her things - well, stunning, to be honest, she was actually stunning and Sombra was oh so happy to even breath the same air and be in the same room as her. Not to forget that she just had unashamed nasty sex with that woman, minutes ago, while on a supposed mission, in a priceless hotel room with a wonderful view on the roofs of Venice, a king size bed which she was laying on and a minibar full of fancy alcohol. Widow's hair was a mess, her deep blue shirt was left unbuttoned and hanging while she was searching for her second heel.

Her lover’s cheek were colored with a light blue, and she was breathless. Her lipstick was smudged and mixed with Sombra's bright violet, which was also all over her neck and breast, almost covering but not really the many, many bite marks and hickeys. She was hot, sexy, desirable to no end, and marked as hers. Sombra couldn’t help but lust at the view of her exposed lingerie and her sumptuous body, half covered by a simple shirt.

Amélie noticed her glance and smiled.

“Would you help me find my shoe instead of drooling over my boobs? You've seen them plenty of time before.” she asked, buttoning her shirt and replacing her hair while still looking at the hacker right in the eyes.

Do you even realize how hot you are in a lingerie, Hermosa?

“Probably somewhere near the door, I remember throwing them,” Sombra responded with a wink.

Widow rolled her eyes at her, but couldn’t hold back a little laugh. She turned away and pursued her investigation. A moment later, she came back with her trophy, all smiles.

“I’m sorry I have to leave like this,” she told Sombra as she bended to tie her shoes. “but Akande is watching me closely, and this mission is a matter of life or death for Talon's alliances.”

"That's cool, Araña. Go watch your little Vishkar CEO, and come back here after. I'm not jealous, I know I'm sexier than him anyways. But don't make me wait too long, though." she gave the french woman a little wink and a smug smile.

“You're insatiable.” She rolled her eyes before a quick look at the mirror. She pulled out a tissue to fix her lipstick as much as she could. “I’ll see you tonight."

Sombra bit her lip, watching Widowmaker's perfect finger tracing over her perfect lips, before turning back to her. To hell with Talon, all she wanted right now was to smash that mouth against hers and mess that makeup again. She still kept herself from doing so, Akande was in a bad mood since the last meeting with the CEO of Vishkar, and she would not dare putting Widow in such a bad position. She shrugged.

“Well, you know where to find me, but I can't promise there will still be anything left in that minibar when you get back." she teased.

"I don't really care, room service is quick, and it's not like I'm paying." she waved and grabbed her riffle.

“Araña, aren’t you forgetting something?” Sombra asked, raising an eyebrow as Amélie reached the door.

“Oh, yeah.” The sniper approached the bed and gave her a soft thank you kiss. “C'était génial, merci.” she got up and hurried outside of the room with what sounded like a muffled laugh.

“No, Ame, I meant…” the French woman had already closed the door behind her, and the hacker heard the key shifting in the lock. Sombra felt the last bit of lust leaving her mind as she realized her lover's intentions. “Amélie! I meant the handcuffs!”


End file.
